minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Snow Problem
"Oh boy!" said Steve looking out his window. It was the first day of winter and it was already snowing heavily. Steve put on some woolens and went to his neighbor/best friend's house. Pedro was shoveling snow. "Hey Pedro." "Hey Steve" replied Pedro. "Why are you shoveling snow? With snow, you can do almost everything!" said Steve. "I know! Let's make snow angels." "Nah, it makes me feel cold. How about making a snowman?" said Pedro. "You can make your snowman. I'm making a snow angel." said Steve. "Hey!" said Steve after a while. He popped out of the deep snow angel hole he had made. "I think this snow angel might be a little too deep." "Finished!" said Pedro. "My snowman is complete." Steve looked at it. It was two large lumps of snow for a body, sticks for arms, a pumpkin for a head and buttons for well, buttons. "You made a weakling snowman?" asked Steve confused. "What?" asked Pedro. "You made a weakling snowman. You know, weak snowman. I didn't know such a weak snowman exis-" Steve was interrupted by a snowball splatting his face. "Hey!" "Well he has a good throw." said Pedro. He made the snowman's hand spin around and threw the snowball in and flew towards Steve splatting him again. "Alright. You want to have a snowball fight?" said Steve as he and Pedro made their forts. "Attack!" he yelled. There were snowballs flying everywhere. After 3 epic snowball fights Pedro and Steve become tired. "Woah! That was exhausting!" said Pedro. He went inside and bought back some Super Juice. "What's that?" asked Steve. "I found it at the trading post. The trader said it was the last in the world." said Pedro. He drank it. "Yuck! What's in this drink?" he said. He dumped it into the snowman's pumpkin. "Alright. Want to have another snowball fight?" asked Steve. "Nah. I'm tired of snowballing." said Pedro. "All right. We can-" Steve was interrupted by a snowball splatting his face. "Hey I thought you didn't want to snowball!" complained Steve. "I don't want to snowball." said Pedro. "Then why did you throw a snowball at me?" protested Steve. "I didn't throw a snowball at you!" argued Pedro. "Did to!" "Did not" "Did to!" "Did not" "Did to!" "Did not" "Did to!" "Did not" "Di-" "I threw it." said a voice. Steve and Pedro looked at the direction from which the voice came. There was only the snowman. "Hello?" said Steve confused. "Hi!" said the snowman. Steve almost fainted. Pedro was surprised. "How can you talk?" asked Pedro. "You taught me, dad." said the snowman. Steve almost fainted again. Pedro was even more confused. "Dad?" asked Pedro. "Yep. Dad. You taught to me to talk, to walk and taught me life. And most importantly, you taught me to snowball." said the snowman. He spat a snowball at Steve. "Hey! Cut it out!" yelled Steve. "What's your name?" asked Pedro. "You didn't give me a name dad." said the snowman. "Just call me Pedro." said Pedro. "Woah" said Steve picking up the empty Super Juice. "This is some powerful stuff! Too bad you used it all up. Anyways, what are you going to call him?" "Let's see. Ummmm. How about Frosty?" suggested Pedro. "Frosty?! What kind of name is Frosty?" said Steve. "Couldn't you have named him Gossamer or Icer or..." "I like Frosty" said the snowman. "Then it's settled. Frosty it is." said Pedro. "Fine. Try and get help from me to change your name later." said Steve "Where's my home da- I mean Pedro?" asked Frosty. "I know! Let's make an ice castle for you!" suggested Steve. "Why would I need a castle?" asked Frosty. "Life isn't a walk in the park." said Steve. After half an hour, Steve, Pedro and Frosty finished the ice castle. It was an entire castle made of ice. With everything in a castle. Statues, carpets, treasury, all made out of ice. "It's perfect!" said Frosty. "Yep, too bad we couldn't say that for our farm" said Pedro. "Stupid non-growing seeds" mumbled Steve. Frosty went inside. Steve and Pedro had another snowball fight. After some time, the sun came out. "Ha!" said Pedro as a snowball Steve had thrown melted before it hit him. "No fair! The sun just melted it and- Wait! What about the ice castle?" said Steve. They went to the castle and gasped. It was all melting. "I don't feel so good." said Frosty who was melting. "Noooooooooooo!" yelled Steve. He sat down on his knees in the puddle of water being created by the melting castle. "Why! Why sun! Why!" "Aaahh!" yelled Pedro. He pushed Frosty into his house and started to cool him down. "I still don't feel good." said Frosty. Steve came in weeping. "That was the best ice castle ever made" he said sadly. "Steve! Get over the castle! Frosty's melting!" said Pedro angrily. "Why don't you put him into the ice box?" suggested Steve. "We don't have an ice box" said Pedro. "Oh" said Steve. He wrote a note on some paper saying 'Not To Self: Get ice box implemented into game'. "What about the Winterlands? It's always winter there." "Oh yeah." said Pedro. He put himself and Frosty onto Hamm and before Hamm could complain, he took out a carrot on a stick and dangled it in front of Hamm. "What about me?" asked Steve. "Not enough room!" Pedro was able to say before Hamm took off like a rocket. "Hmmmm" thought Steve. He went back into his house and attached a bone onto a rod. He sat on Fido and dangled it in front of him. "C'mon boy. Mush!" Fido rolled his eyes sighing and then trotted to the Winterlands. "All right Frosty," said Pedro after they had reached the Winterlands. "This can be your new home." Frosty started to enter the winter forest but a pack of wolves came and growled at him. Just then Steve arrived. "The wolves won't let him in." Pedro told Steve. "Relax. Fido will reason with them. "Woof woof." said one wolf. "Woof woof woof. Woof woof woof woof?" asked Fido. "Woof! Woof woof woof woof woof." replied the wolf. "Woof woof woof." Fido told Steve. "Ummmm" said Steve in confusion. Fido sighed and stood on two legs and put his hands behind his back and hissed. He then went on all fours and shivered. Then he stood on his hind legs again and made a boom sound. He then fell on his back, playing dead. Then he stood on all fours and barked at everything. He then looked back at Steve. "You want to be in a show?" asked Steve. Fido did a face-palm. "I think he said that after many creeper attacks, the wolves don't allow anyone into the Winterlands" said Frosty. "Oh!" said Steve. "Why didn't you say so?" Everyone did a face-palm. "What?" asked Steve. "If Frosty wasn't a weakling snowman, he could have fought the wolves or protected them." "Stop calling Frosty a weak snowman" said Pedro. "Well, what now?" asked Steve. "I know! Arac! He lives in a cool cave. And he doesn't mind roomies" said Pedro. "Let's go!" said Steve. Steve, Pedro and Frosty went to Arac's cave. "Of course Frosty can live with me." said Arac. "I do have an extra room in my cave." "Hooray!" said Frosty. He roamed around in the cave leaving a snow trail behind. As a natural reflex, Arac started cleaning behind him. "Uh. I don't think this will work out" said Steve. After sweeping for a long time, Arac shoved Frosty, Steve and Pedro out of his cave. "I'm sorry, but you'll have to find another place." he said. "What about Wartina? She could brew a non-melting potion." suggested Steve. "Let's go then" said Pedro. They went to Wartina's hut. "A Non-Melting Potion? I'll try" said Wartina. She brewed a potion and made Frosty drink it. After drinking it, Frosty's head became bigger. Wartina tried another potion. Frosty's hand became longer. After many potions, Wartina finally found the potion which was able to turn Frosty, from a cactus back into a snowman. Wartina was about to brew another potion. "Nevermind! We'll think of something else" said Frosty. Suddenly they saw Cooper run past them. "Hey! What's Cooper up to?" wondered Steve. He,Pedro and Frosty followed Cooper to the Winterlands. Cooper tackled a wolf and started to play football with him. Not like that. The wolf was the football. "Hey! Leave that wolf alone." shouted Frosty. "Better be out of this Frosty" said Steve. "This is no job for a weakling snowman" "Steve!" said Pedro. "What? I didn't call him weakling. I refereed to him as weakling." said Steve. He and Pedro went after Cooper. Cooper head-butted Pedro in the chest and kicked Steve in the shin. He turned back to the wolf. Suddenly he was hit by a snowball. He looked to where the snowball had come from. Frosty had thrown it. "No fair!" complained Cooper. "I can't make any snowballs! I don't have hands!" Frosty spat thousands of snowballs at Cooper as he ran away. "Wooof!!" said the wolf who was being attacked. Other wolves came an there were lots of woofs and barks. The wolf came to Frosty and knelled to him. The other wolves followed. The wolf motioned to Frosty to come with them. "You mean I can stay here?" asked Frosty happily. "Woof" said the wolf nodding his head. "Hooray!" said Frosty. "Well done Frosty. You single-handedly defeated Cooper and now you can live in the Winterlands" congratulated Steve. "Your no longer a weakling snowman" "I'm not?" asked Frosty happily. "Nope" said Steve. "Your a weakling snow golem." ''' The End' ''Thank you for all your comments and reviews. Category:Minecraft Adventures Category:Stories